


Yes, I’m Aware

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Propositions, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: B’Elanna responds to Seven’s proposition.





	Yes, I’m Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober - Prompt 6 - “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“Lieutenant, the colour of your checks is changing. Your pupils are dilating.” Seven said matter of factly.

Seven stood stiff and close to B’Elanna, unintentionally intimidating.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Said B’Elanna, slightly annoyed at Seven’s observation. “Your point?”

“You are physically reacting to my proposal to procreate.” Seven replied. 

“Yes.” B’Elanna’s response was tinged with both annoyance and embarrassment.

“But you have not responded to my proposal.” Seven replied.

“Seven, ahh.........” B’Elanna’s words trailed off, unsure what to say. “I think you are attractive, but I, ahh, have never been with a woman.”

“I too have not been with a woman. But I have undertaken extensive research and have all the knowledge I require.” Seven replied.

B’Elanna took a moment to think it over and......... admire Seven. She was definitely attractive. B’Elanna surveyed Seven’s pale blonde perfectly coiffed hair, ice blue eyes, smooth skin, and those full lips. B’Elanna’s eyes and thoughts lingered there for a moment. Seven’s lips were luscious, kissable. She wondered what they would feel like upon her own, wondered what they tasted like. 

B’Elanna’s eyes moved downwards, over Seven’s torso and the curves of her full breasts, her slim waist, hips and down her long legs. B’Elanna felt a surge of intense desire inside her that she could not deny and she knew that Seven was the cause. B’Elanna’s heart began to beat faster. She met Seven’s eyes with her own. 

“Do you accept?” Seven asked. 

“Yes.” B’Elanna replied moving closer to Seven. B’Elanna’s lips parted slightly and she breathed in. “Are you free now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written this pairing before, but they sprang to mind with this prompt.


End file.
